


Oh Nose

by slendersmut



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Choking, Degradation, Just General Sexiness, Mild Gore, Nose Kink, Nosebleed, dub con, nose fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendersmut/pseuds/slendersmut
Summary: Noah is known for his possession of a rather attractive feature. HABIT likes to break pretty things.





	Oh Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge by the NSFW Slenderverse Discord ;)

"Mmmm. You cut such a graceful figure, Noah."

It would be a lie to say that HABIT's dead-skinned fingers tracing the curves of his eye ridges didn't ignite pools of cold, quavering fire inside. The heel of HABIT's hand comes to rest on Noah’s mouth, with HABIT’s thumb stroking one cheek, and his fingers applying pleasing pressure to the other.

"Take a look at those cheekbones." HABIT grins, a diamond-edged warning. "They could cut better than me."

Noah shakes where he stands. He feels like he's held up only by that punishing grip, making its gentle strokes and teasing touches across the canvas of his face. There's a carnal look in HABIT's eyes, one that doesn't match the praise slipping from his lips. It's cunning; shrewdness in a monster-branded package.

Noah jumps when HABIT's cold index finger reaches out to tap the bridge of his nose. The hand remains in place, but HABIT slowly drags his finger down its length. He smirks at Noah, smoothing the finger up and down like he's stroking a pet.

"And a nose like that, well. It's nothing to sneeze at." 

"Don't do it," Noah protests. His limbs are as weak as his voice. No words of the coming invasion are exchanged between them, nor are there any obvious indications of HABIT's plans. But those tense fingers digging crescents with chewed nails into his flesh speak louder than any verbal admission.

HABIT exhales, and there's no time to run. In less than a second HABIT jams his index and middle fingers straight into Noah's nostrils, cutting off his air supply and making him splutter against HABIT's palm. Noah yells, but the sound is clogged, coming out as a broken moan while HABIT twists further into his nose. HABIT digs into the cavities, plugging Noah up and filling his nose with murder-hardened tissue.

"Such a beautiful nose," HABIT says, in what appears to be genuine wonderment. Noah gasps, inhaling as much air as possible. but the tears spring up in his eyes even as he tries to pull HABIT's hand away. It's no use - HABIT's fingers are thick, and they fill him up so snugly, so tight he can't breathe. So violent is his trembling that Noah collapses to his knees, but HABIT's hand follows, and now his other hand is snaking round Noah's scalp and using his hair as leverage to pervade even further. 

Noah moans thickly, and tries to say, 'Stop', but it's forced out with no sibilance, a pathetic noise with no intelligibility and even less sincerity. HABIT curves his fingers up inside Noah's nostrils and, using his hand to fuck right into his nose, carves out space within walls that should never be breached. It burns with a vengeance, and Noah's crying, his face blooming crimson and his fat tears cutting watery scars into the mess of his face.

"Easier to fuck you like this," HABIT spits. "You're such a nasty little cunt, you just want all of your holes filled, don't you?"

There's no response Noah can give but to make helpless noises against HABIT's hand. Those fingers feel like they're reaching right down into the back of his throat, and Noah gags, trying to twist away, but he just succeeds in letting HABIT jackhammer like he wants to cave in Noah's face. With a single ripping motion, HABIT yanks Noah up by the hair, and reveals so many teeth Noah's terrified he might be swallowed whole. 

"I'm going to make you bleed." 

It only takes one well-aimed twist for Noah to scream out, and then he smacks the ground hard with his elbows. Noah clutches desperately at his nose, terrified and certain that HABIT has broken it. His hands come away painted in strings of fresh blood, sinewy and warped with strands of mucus. Warmth cascades down his face and splatters onto his shirt, drenching him in seconds. It's an insane amount of blood, and Noah's whole body shivers with the release, feeling faint at the mere sight.

HABIT, fingers similarly encased, kneels beside Noah, and reaches out his stained digits for a further sampling of cherry delight. He dips his fingers into the nosebleed flow and pulls the strands across Noah's face, smearing blood into the hollows of his cheeks and the bags under his eyes. He fixes Noah with a monstrous stare as his tongue laps at the scarlet on his fingers. Noah pants with his mouth open, like a dog, while blood pours down his face and drips onto his exposed tongue. HABIT smiles, his teeth blackened with blood. 

“Very well done, Noah,” he says. “You’re bloody good at this.”


End file.
